1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack for a switchgear cabinet having horizontal and vertical rack legs and depth struts, and open sides that can be closed by wall elements and at least one door.
2. Description of Prior Art
As a rule, in known racks two profiled sides of the rack legs which are located perpendicularly with respect to each other form outsides of the rack and an outer edge thereof. Special hinge elements must be installed on the vertical rack legs for hinging the door. Additionally, separate locking elements must be installed on the locking side of the door. In the process, the opening side of the door is often fixed on the rack and cannot be changed at the operating site of the switchgear cabinet. In addition, an open side of the rack which is to be closed by the door is also predetermined as a rule.